


Riley and Chase

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Gay Sex, M/M, Universe Alteration, after the halloween special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Halloween Special AU. What if Chase didn't get hit with the Dino Cupid Charger by Shelby, but later that day Chase got hit with it by Riley. Read and find out that happens next. All you Chiley fans out there, I hope you like this story. If you are not into Gay Romance, DON'T READ IT STORY, if you did and commit don't be rude please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riley and Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the right’s to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban’s Power Rangers Dino Charge. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.
> 
> Ok I warned you, it's never to late to go back, so enjoy reading this story.

CHASE AND RILEY

After what Riley sow what the Dino Cupid Charge could do with the Vivix’s falling in love with Memorella. Riley got an idea; he had a huge crush on the black ranger Chase. Riley knows that Chase was into girls; he never thought that he and Chase would never be until Kendall made the Dino Cupid Charge. To refresh your memory’s if you get hit with the Dino Cupid Charge you fall in love with the first thing you see.

After the battle, Riley got the Dino Cupid Charge from his best friend Shelby. Riley said to his best friend, “Hi Shelby.” Shelby said, “Hi Riley.” Riley said, “I was wondering if I could use the Dino Cupid Charge.” Shelby said, “Sure but why?” Riley said, “I just want to use it on someone.” Shelby said, “Let me guess, you want to use it on Chase.” Riley felled his cheek’s go red, and said, “No, it’s for someone else.” Shelby didn’t look conversed but she said, “Sure, here take very good care of it.” Shelby gives the Cupid Charge, and Riley thought to himself, “Yes, I got it.” Then he started to plan on how he was going to use it on Chase.

Before Riley went home he had a talk with Chase. Riley said, “Hi Chase, can I ask you something.” Chase said, “Sure, what’s on you mind, mate?” Riley said, “Do you have any plans for tonight.” Chase said, “No, I don’t have any plans tonight why?” Riley took a deep breath in and said, “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me in my apartment.” Chase said,” Sure, I would love to.” Riley smiled and said, “ Come around 7pm.” Chase said, “Sure see you at 7pm.” Chase left the museum on his skateboard; Riley couldn’t believe that Chase was going to his apartment. He lifted the museum, he headed to his apartment, started to get thing ready for Chase,

He had an idea on how he was going to use the Cupid Charge on Chase. First he was going to use a mirror that was in his kitchen. The mirror was in the perfect place because the mirror was in range to hit the dinner table and the chairs that were around the table. All Riley had to do was calculate the perfect angle and spot to hit the mirror to hit Chase with the Dino Cupid Charge. Riley was really good that solves that kind of problems, because all he had to do is picture it in his head and do it.

It was around 6pm, Riley started to get ready, he got into the shower, then he got dressed really good for Chase. Riley got on some jeans, a green bottom up shirt, black boxer briefs, and a pair of green vans. Then around 7pm Chase came to Riley’s apartment building really nervous because he had a crush on Riley. Chase went inside found Riley’s apartment room, take a deep breath in and knocked on the door. Riley heard the door knock, he take a deep breath in and opened the door to see Chase smiling.

Chase said, “Hi.” Riley said, “Hi come in.” Chase walked in and he was very nervous, Chase looked around the small apartment that Riley lived in. Chase said, “Nice apartment Riley.” Riley blushed a little and said, “Thanks it’s all what I can afford right know.” Chase said, “O.” Riley said, “Do you want some pizza.” Chase said, “Sure.” Riley smiled and said, “Ok, I’ll order it right away.” Riley started to order the pizza; Chase was walking around the apartment. Then Riley and Chase where sitting on the couch, they were watching a movie for a little bit, when they the door knock, it was the pizza guy delivering the pizza.

Riley took the pizza to the dinner table, Chase followed him, and Riley said, “Sit where ever you like Chase.” Chase said, “Thanks.” Then he sat, Riley went to the kitchen to get some plates, and then he walked back to the table. Then Riley said, “I have to get something from my room really quickly stay there and didn’t move.” Chase said, “Sure.” Then Riley went to his room, got his Dino Charge Morpher, and then he put the Dino Cupid Charge into his morpher and said, “Dino Cupid Charge ready.” Riley walked over to the living room hide behind the wall. He pointed his morpher to the mirror at the perfect angel; he shot the blaster into the mirror, bounded off the mirror and hit Chase. Then Riley walked over to Chase and said, “Hello good looking.” Chase was still trying to figure out what just happened, smiled at Riley and said, “Hello to you too.” Riley said, “Chase, why don’t we eat our pizza on the couch and continue watching the movie.” Chase said, “Sure let’s do that.” Riley and Chase went to the couch, continued to watch the movie, they were eating their pizza, Chase couldn’t take his eye’s off of Riley, Riley sow and couldn’t stop blushing.

Half way throws the movie, Chase started to kiss Riley on the lips and Riley returned the kiss back to Chase. Riley turned off the TV, he and Chase moved into the bedroom, Riley pinned Chase on the wall started to kiss Chase while taking off his shirt. Then Chase started to take off Riley’s shirt off. Then Chase fall on top of Riley on the bed, Chase was kissing Riley’s lips, then he moved to his neck, down his crested, undoing his pants, take off Riley’s pants along with his underwear, Chase started to suck Riley’s dick, his dick tasted good. All Chase heard from Riley was “O Chase.” Then Chase undid his own pants, pulled out his own dick and started stuck it up and down. Then Riley said,” It’s may turn.” Riley was on top of Chase, like Chase, Riley started to kiss Chase, then is neck, then Riley started to suck on Chase’s nipples, then he moved down Chase’s chess, then he take off Chase’s pants along with his underwear, Riley started to suck on Chase’s dick, his dick was already hard. Then Riley continues to suck his dick, what Riley didn’t know what the affect of the Dino Cupid Charge has wear off when he started to make out with Chase. Chase knows that he got hit with he Cupid Charge when the affect wears off; back he continued to make out with Riley. Then Chase got on his back, he put a condom on, Riley was riding on top of Chase’s dick, and Riley was enjoying this. Then Chase said, “I think I’m going to cum.” Riley got off of Chase, lad next to him, Chase takes the condom off, and started stacking it until cum came out and Riley did the same.

After the boys were done, Riley was in Chase’s arms covered in both his own and Chase’s cum, Riley got the blanket, covered him and Chase with the blanket. The Riley was lying there while Chase was playing with his hair. Riley said, “I have something to tell you Chase.” Chase said, “What is it Riley.” Riley got the Dino Cupid Charge out of his morpher, showed it to Chase and said, “You got hit with the Cupid Charge and takes why you are in love with me. Chase smiled and said, “Riley, I know that I got hit with that.” Riley was shocked and said,” How did you know.” Chase said, “While we were having sex, the affected wear off, but I continued.” Riley was shocked and said,” Why did you continue.” Chase said, “Because I like you Riley, but I didn’t know if you liked me back, but after that I know that you liked me back.” Riley smiled kissed Chase on the lips. That night, Riley slept in Chase’s arms and it was the happiest moment in both Riley and Chase’s life.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't enjoy this story you shouldn't have read this story. If you liked the story, I'm glad and tell me what you liked about the story.


End file.
